epic_rap_battles_of_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the The Renaissance Artists: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarotti, and Donatello di Niccolò, rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' Nice Peter as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (actor and voice) Xin Wuku as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunt double) 'The Renaissance Artists:' Link Neal as Leonardo (Artist) Anthony Padilla as Raphael (Artist) Ian Hecox as Michelangelo (Artist) Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello (Artist) 'Other:' Nice Peter as Luigi (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Mario (reused footage cameo) Lyrics [Note: Leonardo is blue, Donatello is purple, Raphael is red, Michelangelo is orange and an entire group rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Renaissance Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies. I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well, When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy! Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Renaissance Artists': That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game, 'cause we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by! You guys draw more dicks than New York Pride! We're the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Poll Who won? The Renaissance Artists Teenage Mutant Nigga Turtles Trivia *This is DudeWithASuit's favorite ERB. *J1coupe's favorite artist was Michelangelo. *Lyrics were written by Chorus Men and Parappa the Rapper Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:FaggotWithASuit Category:Jason has a small Asian raisin Category:GREG